Thinkin' Bout us
by Aragaki Yui
Summary: Mikan was hurt about her friends comments she said the same question to Ruka but his answer made her smile when Mikan proposed to RUka if he will go with her to America he Agrees after 5 years Mikan is 15 and so is Ruka they come back to the academy with their personalities change Full Summary inside please Rread and review/favorite/follow RukaMikanNatsume
1. Summary

**Summary:**

**Mikan woke up one day because of a mysterious voice and finds a book about math and gets the correct answer then when she went to the library she suddenly felt tall and slim and finds boys outside the library then she gets FAMOUS? The next day she was called by the headmaster and finds out she has 5 alices, she has two brothers, and the headmaster was her uncle then her brother trains her to control her alice but it was to strong so she was sent to Alice Academy America she was given a chance to say goodbye to her friends but she was given rude comments and this made her cry when Ruka saw Mikan he asked what's wrong then Mikan asked him the same questions she said to her friends she was rather surprised about his answer but she smiled and asked if he will go with her Ruka gratefully accepted then Mikan and Ruka comes back but they are so different….. read and find out! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Being intelligent at Math for once**

**A/N: Hi! Mika at your service please go** **easy on me I'm new here and Amneleslie if you are reading this now do you still remember me? Well if you do not check out one of your story Mission Impossible on chapter 3 on the very last author's note and you will find my name well if you are reading this PM me and we will get to know each other well if you did not read this I will be the one to PM you mmkay? Then let's get on the story….**

**Mikan: Mi-chii doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**Mika: Thank you Mi-chan for doing the disclaimer now onto the story…**

**Author's P.O.V**

A Beautiful morning started as the sunshine of the school Sakura Mikan skipped happily onto her classroom satisfied that she wasn't late for the first time she thought that this must be a very beautiful morning though she was disturbed by the voice she heard and she woke up with her eyes tearing she slowed down her pace and bowed her head making it look like she was down

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"I wonder what that voice is?" I said worried then I shot my head up

"Wait this isn't me I shouldn't worry about trivial matters Yeah maybe I was just hearing things nobody said my name right! And maybe I have a sad dream that I don't remember which is weird and I was sleeping while crying right! Ahahahaha yeah that's right ne! Ahahahaha!" I said laughing

"Oi polka why are you laughing live a crazy maniac?"

"Eh? Oh uh Natsume it's rare to see you here" I said

"And it's rare to see this early" Natsume said

"Hey how rude!"

"So polka why were you laughing like a crazy maniac" Natsume said

Three tick marks appeared in my head and smiled devilishly to him

"Oh my Natsume aren't you being rude? I have four things to say to you

My name is Sakura Mikan not polka!

I am not crazy

And also not a maniac

And lastly why I am Laughing does not concern you" I retorted

"Heh you are a bit quite smart knowing those words and all well let's see in Math"

"Hmph how rude!" I said

"Well better get going to the classroom!"

**No one's P.O.V**

As Mikan walk calmly to the direction of the classroom she saw a book of Math Basics and another book Advanced Math Mikan decided to read the book Math basics thinking she might understand it and as she was reading it she didn't realize she was at the front door of her classroom and at the last page of the book when she flipped the page she closed the book and decided to read the book inside the classroom when she opened the door she as the Mikan herself as usual

"Good Morning Minna!" she greeted expecting some replies but she heard none she looked at the classroom seeing no one but Natsume

Ignoring him she went beside him and took the Advanced Math book and began reading it while Natsume well….. Being him a book which was named Japanese history **(A/N: Many use manga so I thought** **I will use some educational books well being the intelligent person he is)**

Was on his head, legs on top of the table and a very awkward silence emitting on the two no one was speaking and Natsume found it distracting she glance at Mikan finding she was very concentrated on the book

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"Ohayo Minna!" Polka said as she opened the door

Heh how childish then I heard her footsteps coming towards me and heard her sitting next then next was flipping of pages then she said nothing how weird well maybe she is waiting for a time to talk to me

"Ne Natsume what are you reading?" I was expecting to hear that but I heard nothing

…(-_-) Awkward Silence (=_=)…

Ugh! I can't stand it anymore I glanced at polka to find her very I mean very concentrated on her book and her face looks so beautiful being calm (think about Shizuku at Tonari no kaibustu-kun when she was reading but her pigtails is a bit higher and is Mikan) wait wait wait wait wait wait did I say that no way right! Then I glanced at her one more time I look at her very carefully wait WHAT! She was reading a book! I saw the pages with some equations that I can't seem to understand well some of them I glanced at her face once more then I blushed causing my book to fall

This seems to get her attention

"Oh Natsume did I wake you sorry" Mikan said while smiling I did not say anything for 5 seconds using that time I calmed my face I turned to her and then looked back

Then I heard the door open then it revealed Ruka after he came in I looked at him saying that I will be going to the Sakura Tree he only nodded then I left..**  
Ruka's P.O.V **

I saw Natsume staring at me saying that he will go to the Sakura tree I nodded then he left

When I was looking for some of my classmates I spotted Sakura-san

"Good Morning Sakura-san" I greeted her but no avail I didn't hear a response from her

"Sakura-san?" I again said again I looked at her again…..no response…

Did Natsume did something to her? No way right! ^-^I thought

"Sa-ku-ra-san! :D" I sweat dropped then sighed maybe she is listening to music yeah maybe she is listening to music! Then I approached her and sat beside her I looked at her ears well Bad Luck a strand of her hair was covering it then I looked below I recognized there was no wire

"Sakura-san?" this time I shook her well that did the trick

"Oh! Ruka-pyon! Good morning" she said with a bright smile in her face

"What's wrong?" I said worryingly

"What do you mean what's wrong?" she said with a confused look in her face

"You know you were dozing off and I was calling you for 4 times already"

"Oh! Sorry I was too much concentrated reading in the book"

"Oh I see! What kind of book? I didn't see you reading any when I came in"I asked

"This!" she smiled and put the book on my face my eyes widened there is no way Mikan is reading this

And she can't understand this

"Advanced Math?"I asked

"yeah!"

Then after that Hotaru came in and eyed us suspiciously

"What were you doing?" Hotaru asked

"Eh? What are you talking about Hotaru we were doing nothing" Sakura said

"Then look at your position" Hotaru said and went to her seat

I blushed at our position but it is not really romantic

We were sitting very closely that's it so why am I blushing!

"Mikan it's very rare to see you this early" Hotaru said

"Well yeah even I was surprised well ummm something woke me up" Mikan said while scratching her head

"Something woke you up?" I said raising my eyebrow

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Something woke you up?" Ruka said raising his eyebrows

"I would rather say it was someone" I said looking down

"You know Mikan some of your stupidity is going away" Hotaru said

"eh?" I said not getting what they said

"Yeah Hotaru's right" Ruka said nodding his head

"How so?" I said

"You didn't throw yourself to me the moment I stepped into the classroom and also you are using some wise words" Hotaru said stating the obvious

"And also you were reading a book full of equations I cannot solve and you answered some of it" Ruka said

"I see" then I get my attention back on the book

" Oh yeah Sakura-san what did you say about someone waking you up" Ruka said

"umm s-som-som-someone" I stuttered

"Good Morning" a familiar male voice said

I sighed in relief

"good morning Inchou" I said

After that everyone came in the classroom well except for Natsume then the bell rang and Homeroom Begun

"Ohayo my lovely student's!" Narumi said while twirling in the door I ignored all what sensei said and continue reading

**No one's P.O.V**

When Jinno-sensei came in Natsume came in Jinno-sensei got angry at Natsume and gave him a warning

When the lesson was going on Mikan paid no heed to her surroundings that's when jinno-sensei noticed her

"Sakura" he called

"Sakura!" he again called

"Sakura!" nothing nothing happened this made him irritated he shot his lighting towards her but her nullification alice was activated unconsciously but Mikan noticed him because of this Jinno-sensei pointed at the board more likely banged and screamed

"Answer this!"

"Oh I already finished that topic that is so easy!" Mikan gleed

"well let's see" Jin-jin smirked

(a) (d/dx)  
I 5x^6  
I cos (t^2) e^2t dt  
I 2x^3

(b)  
I 3  
I ((5x^4)/2))-2x^3+6x-7 dx  
I 1

(c)  
I  
I 2x radical(x + 3) dx  
I

(d)  
I  
I 2x radical(x^2 + 3) dx  
I

(e)  
I 2  
I e^(2sinx) * (3 cos x) dx  
I 0

"Answer this!"

"Oh I already finished that topic that is so easy!" Mikan gleed

"well let's see" Jin-jin smirked

Mikan happily skipped through the board and looked at the equation

"Isn't this a so easy?" Mikan said

"Mikan-chan are you joking it is too hard for me" Inchou said

"Sensei do I have to show the process"

"yes"

Then Mikan erased all the writings in the board except the equation then wrote the answer

x^0 d/dx= x^1/1= x + C

5/7x^7 +C  
2/4 x^4 = 1/2x^4 + C

b) 3x + C  
5x^5/2 (1/5)= x^5/2 + C  
x + C

c) Let u = x + 3 then du= dx and x = u - 3  
| 2(u-3) u ^1/2  
2 integral (u-3) u^1/2  
2 integral u^3/2 - 3 u^1/2  
2 (2/5 u ^5/2 - 3(2/3) u^3/2)  
4/5 u^5/2 -2u^3/2  
4/5(x+3)^5/2 - 2(x+3) u^3/2 + C

d) let u = x^2 + 3, then du = 2x dx  
| u^1/2 du = 2/3 u^ 3/2 = 1/3 (x^2 +3) ^3/2 + C

e) 2x + C

let u = 2sinx then du= 2cosx dx then cosx dx = (1/2) du  
| e^u (3)(1/2) du  
3/2 e^u  
3/2 e^(2sinx) + C

| 0 = C

"Impossible! Th-thi-this is calculus!"

The class was awed by Mikan's intelligence

Then the class went smoothly and everyone was waiting for lunch it was their last period

English when the bell rang Mikan went to her teacher Dianne and ask for books that she can borrow when Mikan got the book she asked the teachers from various subjects if she can be excused because she wanted to study the basics then her lessons from now on to the library since the teachers know Mikan is bad at studies they agreed hoping it may help before she went to the library she went to the cafeteria and ate lunch fastly then went to the library fastly

"Hey don't you think that Mikan is weird today?" Sumire said

"Yeah, your right" Anna and Nonoko said

"It looks like all of her stupidity was sucked off" Hotaru said

"Hey did you see Mikan?" Ruka said

"No" All except

"Yes" koko said

"Where?" Ruka asked

"I saw her going through the direction to the library" koko said

"What is she going to do in the library?" Sumire asked

"Library? What is she gonna do in the library?" Inchou said

"Don't know anyway thanks!" Ruka said while running to the library

**Ruka's P.O.V**

I was running through the direction of the library when I saw dozen of boys at the entrance of the library.

What the heck! What are they doing some of them are blushing and had hearts on their eyes

"Excuse me what is going on here?" I asked the nearby boy

"A girl look she's so HAWT!" the boy said emphasizing the word HAWT I sweat dropped at his comment and begin to get his way through the crowd when I was at the library entrance at last!

I blushed at the girl in front of me and guess what it was…..

**Woooohooo! Finished at last well I made the ending so obvious..**

**Well please review! **** I will appreciate it and also If you are asking some ideas I will be ha[[y to give some of you I am a great idea teller or am I anyway just let me read you're story and PM me mmmkay? Thank** **you very much! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An invitation from Ru****ka-pyon and DATE?**

**I would li****ke to thank TEkk, Anime-Fan2013, lilangel25, AnimeMango, someone, michan-natsu and Guest for reviewing it means a lot to me **

**And for those who followed this story thank you too and also who add this story in their list Favorite list Thank you very much if you want to ask questions you can ask me and also I have answers to your questions in the last note please read**

_**Recap:**_

_**I blushed at the girl in front of me and guess it was…**_

**Ruka's P.O.V**

Mikan! She looks beautiful she became taller and has a coca-cola bottle like figure! Her silky auburn hair went past to her shoulder and was tied into pigtails not ribbons this time it was hair ties well she looks cute and her uniform hugged her body and her skirt was shortened it was at her thighs before it was above the knee her beautiful Hazel eyes was covered by glasses** (A/N:: Snicker: sorry for making Ruka's thoughts perverted and also the glasses that are oblong? Or the teacher like glasses) **

And was leaning through the shelf holding a book in her hands she look beautiful Wait how did she became beautiful for like 5 min?

"Sakura-san!"I called

"Ruka-pyon! What are you doing here? Lunch is about to end" Mikan said

"How about you what are you doing here you are going to get scolded by Misaki-sensei if you don't come to class already"

"Oh about that the teachers gave me permission to study at the library and will not attend afternoon classes until I understood the topic and the basics and here I am" Mikan cheerfully said

"I see well good luck"

"Ruka-pyon why are you here again? To inform me that I am late?" Mikan said and had a poker face while reading her book Science Wonder

"Ummm would you like to come tomorrow at the Central Park since you know we have no class and we had our allowance now I will treat you anything you want"

"Really? Sure I would love to What time? Where is the meeting place? At the bus stop?" Mikan said wisely

"umm 1:00 and yes at the bus stop" I said

"I see then I will see you tomorrow"

"yeah bye" Iwaved at her

**No One's P.O.V**

"Bye" Mikan waved her hand at Ruka and gave a smile then she noticed some boys outside blushing madly she turned to them then waved and smile half of the boys fainted and made Mikan laugh with her laugh the remaining group of boys fainted she grabbed a chair and sat on it and read while taking notes at her spare notebook

**:Time Skip : 5 minutes **

She was reading the last book for the topic Science and still have 2 books left her hands ached so she decided to read while she was reading the book she heard a large **THUD! **She put down the book she was reading and headed for the source of the sound.

**THUD! **The sound came again it was behind the bookshelf she was leaning on before she gulped in case of emergencies she activated her nullification alice to protect her then when she looked there was a glint and a large Dictionary was coming on her way much to Mikan's surprise

"kyaaaa!" she screamed she dodged it slightly but the corner of the book hit her knee because of this injury she stumbled and hit the shelf behind her causing it to collapse Mikan's eyes widen as she saw this she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come and…

**THUD! **Theshelf collapsed on her little petite body **(A/N hahaha I bet you think that someone might save her you guessed wrong!BLE!:**

A girl gasped as she saw Mikan being crushed by the shelves she quickly called for help and had Mikan rest at the infirmary when Mikan was resting a boy approached her and caressed her cheek

"Mikan my long lost sister I finally get to meet you" the boy said then she gave Mikan a pouch on her hand and left quietly when he left Hotaru, Ruka, Inchou, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and koko went inside worried about Mikan while they were there Natsume was hiding behind the window he was worried about Mikan too though he wouldn't let it show

**: Time Skip: Mikan's awake**

"No I'm okay really!" Mikan said forced Anna and Nonoko about something

"No! I insist I am going to make a cake/potion to make you feel better!" Anna and Nonoko said in the same time and their actions in sync

"I'M OkAY! SO GET OUT AND LET ME REST!" MIkAN shouted and they all went out

**Time Skip sorry! **** Noon 12:00**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was finishing my favorite handmade steak and drinking my Tangerine juice as I finished them I went to the fridge and get some water and my medicine if you are asking why I have a medicine well that's because

_**Flashback: **_

_**When I woke up I saw my friend's eyes started to worry I slowly get up and asked them **_

"_**What Happened?"**_

"_**A girl saw you being crushed my the bookshelves" Sumire said**_

_**Baka Baka Baka**_

"_**OUCH! Hotaru can't you see I'm already injured how mean!" I pouted**_

"_**Baka you made us worry" Hotaru said **_

_**I started to tear up but decided to hold it I don't wanna get shot by Hotaru's Baka gun **_

_**Then I touched the ground and started to walk towards them but the moment both of my feet touched the ground I started to become dizzy and my eyes seems tired when I was about to collapse at the floor someone touched my back and carried me**_

"_**Mikan are you okay?" Subaru-senpai the brother of Hotaru-chan said **_

"_**Yes I'm just a little dizzy" I said**_

"_**I see seems like the shelf hit the back of your head" Subaru-senpai said**_

"_**How do you know? You still have to check it before you sound so sure" Hotaru-chan said**_

"_**I know because there is a thump on her head" Subaru-senpai said glaring at Hotaru-chan**_

"_**So?, What if it was a book?" Hotaru said as the siblings fight**_

"_**No, just as Subaru-senpai said the shelf hitted Mikan-chan" Inchou said while patting Mikan's head and smiling**_

"_**Inchou why are you so sure?" Hotaru said glaring at Inchou**_

"_**W-Well I like Science and I noticed a bump and was a bit purple on the back of Mikan-chan's head and it must have hit her bone since the impact was too strong" Inchou said while holding his arms in surrender **_

"_**Hmmm Nice observation Tobita-san you will be a good assistant here in the clinic why won't you be my assistant?" Subaru-senpai said**_

"_**Ha-Hai! I wil do my best!" Inchou said then Subaru-senpai turned to Mikan and said **_

"_**Here Take this Mikan it will cease the pain on your head a little take after you eat Three times a day got it? If it doesn't yet stop from hurting after a week you need to go to the doctor" Subaru-senpai said**_

"_**Hai senpai!" Mikan said cheerfully**_

"_**You why can't you just heal Mikan with your alice?" Hotaru said glaring pointing the Baka gun at him**_

"_**I did use it but it didn't heal properly like other's so it is weird" **_

_** ~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACk~~~~~~ **_

**M****ikan's P.O.V**

After I finished eating I went to the bathroom and took a shower after showering I went to my closet and wondered what would she wear** (A/N:Remember she is going out on a date with Ru**ka-Pyon) I just found the perfect dress that suit my day and my color of the Month Orange!

Here is the Link: 000/0/5609612/il_fullxfull.

I went to my shoe rack and wondered what shoes that was nice for my dress while I was picking a shoe my arm hitted a shoe when I looked at it I squealed

"This is perfect it matches the Dress!"

The link:

I went to my mirror and picked an orange tie I tied my hair sideways a side ponytail after I tied my hair I clipped a Flower on the tie

"There I look perfect! Wait I have to grab my wallet and my bag!" I ran through my bed and grabbed my wallet I looked at the contents 50 000 rabbits that's quite a lot of money I saved I smiled and tossed my wallet at my bag and looked at my watch 12:50 10 minutes to go! It takes 7 minutes to go to the bus stop

When I arrived I saw Ruka-pyon I called him

"Ruka-pyon!"

**Ruka's P.O.V**

"Ruka-pyon!" I heard a girly voice said I looked at the direction to where the voice called me when I looked I saw Beautiful Sakura-san running to me, no, to my direction

"Sakura-san! I'm glad you came" I said

"Anyway we must go the bus won't be waiting after 3 minutes and you look good in your dress" I said blushing and went inside the bus while petting usagi

"Thank you Ruka-pyon! You look good too!" Sakura-san cheerfully said with a small chuckle she went inside and took the very back seat and seated near the window I sat next to her and pat Usagi in the head Sakura-san noticed this and asked me a question

"Ruka-pyon what is the name of your rabbit?"

"Usagi why?" I answered

"Usagi?!" Sakura-san said she look shocked

"Yeah" I answered again but with a confused look on my face

"Umm can I name it, because Usagi is not a name well for me"

"Uhh yeah sure" I said still confused

"Ummmm how about Usa-chan?" she said looking at Usagi when Usagi heard the name Sakura-san gave her she shook her little head

"Hmmmm….AH! how about Rumi-chan?" she said Usagi nodded her head and began jumping in my lap

"Rumi-chan? Why Rumi-chan?" I questioned to her she gave me a smile and said

"Ruka-pyon and Mikan! Rumi! So that Rumi-chan will remember us always!" I blushed while Sakura-san just smiled

When we arrived we first went to a pet shop since Sakura-san said that she will buy something for Rumi-chan I agreed because Rumi-chan is running out of food in the end we just bought food for Rumi-chan then Sakura-san saw a girly store named SoCute! I sweatdropped at the name

"Ruka-pyon can I go inside?" Sakura-san said

"Yeah I'll just wait here"

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I went inside the store I still remember this I always go here when I need clothes, dresses , shoes clips, ribbons, hair ties and many more I get along with the owner of the store she was a 9 year old girl

"Miku-chan!" I called well I don't care no one comes here except for me well it's because they said it is so cheap here and the items will be broken when you first buy it but that is not true I have bought lot's of items here and it still lasts!

"Mi one-chan!"

"Miku-chan can I buy 3 blue clips with ribbons? I still remember that there are blue clips here right?"

"Yeah!" she went to get the clips when she went back she was carrying 3 beautiful blue clips and two orange (the other orange is a fruit) orange clip I looked at her confused she smiled at me and said

"These all are free and I saw this beside the clips I think it will look good on you and besides you always come here I am grateful to you one-chan"

"Arigato ne Miku-chan" I waved at her and went out then I saw Ruka-pyon leaning at the pole closing his eyes I smiled at this I noticed there were stares given to me and Ruka-pyon well I understand Ruka-pyon but why me?

"Ruka-pyon!" I called to him

"Sakura-san!, shall we go?" he asked and I nodded

We went to various places and our last spot was a shop name Petite Chef there are lots of sweets there and delicious teas and shakes

We went inside and sat at the nearest seat we were noticeable outside because there was a glass beside us

**Meanwhile somewhere**

"Hey isn't that Ruka and Mikan?" koko said beside him was Sumire, Natsume, kitsuneme, and Hotaru

"Oho! They are so sweet!" kitsu said

"Damn you Sakura! Going out with my Ruka-kun!"

**Back at Ruka and Mikan**

**Normal P.O.V**

"What is your order?"

"Mmmm I want Fig and Almond Cheesecake and um an Oolong tea" Ruka said

"I want a Orange la Tarte (orange pronounced as oranj here it is kinda umm French)

"Understood, your order will be delivered here for 5 min" The waitress said going back to the counter

"So Sakura-san what did you buy at the store you went before you know the So cute! Shop" Ruka said trying to make a conversation

"Ah! I went to buy a clip for Rumi-chan, me and you" Mikan answered searching through a plastic

"Here" Mikan said as she clipped the clip at the ear of Rumi-chan and the other to Ruka's collar

"Thank you Sakura-san" Ruka thanked Mikan after that their orders was already at their table and they eat laughing and smiling then they said theyre farewells to each other going to their dorms as Mikan went back to her dorm she went out to her balcony and looked at the stars she smiled and looked at the stars one last time

"Good night and sweet dreams Grandpa" she muttered and went to her bed and she fell asleep smiling

**Some Answers to your Reviews:**

**MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE: don't worry I will post chapters hopefully early hahaha! XD**

**Artucus-lein67: Of course I would continue! If you review more hahaha 8 more reviews to go!**

**Guest: What do you mean if there is more to it? PS: I am not angry and also why would I be angry to you?**

**Michan-natsu: thank you for liking my story! And I am the one who has to be thanking you**

**Lilangel25: Yeah! Hopefully**

**Someone: REALLY? Thank you! :D**

**AnimeMango: I'm Sorry But no it is not a RukaxMikan Fic you can call some of this chapters but no but please still continue reading my story**

**Lilangel25: Is it me or did you review 2 times?**

**Animefan2013: thank you for liking it**

**TECk: Gracias!**

**SOOO! How was that? Was it crappy? Or was it good hahaha! Sorry for the late update you know I lost my spirit when I saw only one review as I waited it raised to 10! You hear, no read me? 10 reviews in one chapter Ooooohhhhhh I am so HAPPY!**


End file.
